FIG. 7 is a circuit diagram illustrating a related-art bandgap reference voltage circuit. The related-art bandgap reference voltage circuit includes PMOS transistors 602, 603, 605, and 606, NMOS transistors 604 and 609, bipolar transistors 611, 612, and 613, resistors 607 and 608, a start circuit 601, an output terminal 610, a power supply terminal 101, a ground terminal 100, and a substrate terminal 620.
The connections are now described. The PMOS transistor 602 has a gate connected to the start circuit 601, a drain connected to a gate and a drain of the NMOS transistor 609 and a gate of the NMOS transistor 604, and a source connected to the power supply terminal 101. The PMOS transistor 603 has a drain and a gate both connected to a drain of the NMOS transistor 604, and a source connected to the power supply terminal 101. The PMOS transistor 605 has a gate connected to the gate of the PMOS transistor 603, a drain connected to the drain and the gate of the NMOS transistor 609, and a source connected to the power supply terminal 101. The PMOS transistor 606 has a drain connected to the output terminal 610 and one terminal of the resistor 608, and a source connected to the power supply terminal 101. The bipolar transistor 613 has an emitter connected to the other terminal of the resistor 608, a base connected to the ground terminal 100, and a collector connected to the substrate terminal 620. The NMOS transistor 604 has the gate connected to the gate of the NMOS transistor 609, and a source connected to one terminal of the resistor 607. The bipolar transistor 611 has a base connected to the ground terminal 100, an emitter connected to the other terminal of the resistor 607, and a collector connected to the substrate terminal 620. The bipolar transistor 612 has a base connected to the ground terminal 100, an emitter connected to a source of the NMOS transistor 609, and a collector connected to the substrate terminal 620.